A New Beginning
by JaS2g
Summary: This is a sequel to Our Destiny. Jack and Sue are now married and have returned from their honeymoon. They are back to work and Sue is assigned to a new team.
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own anything. No copyright infringement intended **

It had been a long week for Lucy, she missed Sue a lot but she was so happy that she and Jack were finally married. She smiled to herself as the memories of her friends wedding filled her mind, she knew from the beginning that they were perfect for each other. Her Grandmother had spent a few days at the apartment to keep her company, but she knew that she had to start looking for a new room mate soon.

She was glad that Levi was with her, she was going to miss him too and she enjoyed spending this time with him. All of a sudden he was at the door whimpering and scratching. "What's wrong boy? Do you need to go out?"

Levi just looked at her and barked, but he continued to whimper towards the door. Lucy walked around him and then opened the door. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Jack and Sue standing there locked in a passionate kiss.

Lucy started to giggle and then she cleared her throat loudly. By this time Levi made his way through the open door and jumped up placing his front paws on his two favourite people.

Jack pulled back and Sue laughed as she rubbed Levi behind the ears. "Hey Buddy, I missed you so much!" Jack had a huge grin on his face, glad to see Levi too. He reached out, giving him a welcome rub.

Lucy was so happy to them and gave them both a hug. "So…. How was the honeymoon?" She directed her question at Sue.

"It was really beautiful Luce, and very romantic." Her cheeks turning pink at the memories filling her mind. She looked over at Jack who had a sly grin on his face.

"I missed you guys a lot. Have you been home yet?"

"No, we came by to pack up some of Sue's things and get her moved into my place." Jack said. "Hey you want to help?"

"Sure, I don't have any plans."

"Great, I'll call Bobby and then later we can all grab a pizza." He said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Bobby, Lucy, Jack and Sue had finished packing and moved all of Sue's things over to Jack's apartment. They were so hungry when they were done and they walked over to the pizza place that was just around the corner.

They had a great evening chatting about the news that they missed over the week and what was going on at work. Jack was looking forward to going back to work and thought about how lucky he was to be able to work so closely with his new bride. He wanted to spend every waking moment with her.

After dinner Bobby drove Lucy back to her apartment, as Jack and Sue took Levi home with them. Jack opened the door and Levi ran in, finding a comfortable spot by the couch. Sue started to walk in but Jack stopped her. She looked back at him, but before she could say anything he swept her up into his arms. "But I've been in here before Jack."

"I know, but now it's official" He said, using his foot to close the door behind them and then he carried her over to the couch. He gently set her down, and with his arms on each side he let his body sink down onto hers. "Now we're finally alone Mrs. Hudson," he whispered.

"Mmmm… yes …. …finally alone Mr. Hudson." She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him down as his mouth covered hers. His longing for her evident in the way he took possession. They both moaned in unison as he took the kiss deeper, quickly loosing each other in the warmth and sensations they were creating.


	2. Chapter 2

The bullpen was a flurry of activity when Jack and Sue arrived the next morning. "Well look who's back." Myles stated as they made their entrance. "So tell us, how are the newlyweds and how was the honeymoon?"

"It was great Myles." Jack replied and looked over at Sue, winking at her.

"So are you guys working on a new case?' He asked, changing the subject as Sue made her way to her desk with Levi settling down beside her.

"Yes, D will be coming in soon and he will be briefing you and Sue."

Jack nodded and sat down in his chair, starting up his computer. He looked up when D came in and watched as he stopped in front of Sue's desk getting her attention.

"Sue, Ted asked me tell you that he wants to see you in his office."

"Okay." She said, shrugging her shoulders at Jack who looked at her with questioning eyes.

D gathered everyone around for briefing on the new case. "But shouldn't we wait for Sue?' Jack asked.

D shook his head. "She won't be needed for this case, it's just going to be us this time."

"What does that mean? Why did Ted want to see her?" Jack was getting angry, wondering if it was because they were now married and if their work situations would change.

"Jack you will have to ask her. You know I can't tell you anything." D replied. The rest of the team just looked at each other, they didn't want to lose Sue either.

Sue walked into Garrett's office and he asked her to have a seat. He noticed the nervousness in her body language. "No need to worry, Thomas. Oh sorry, I mean Hudson." He smiled at her. "Congratulations." He shook her hand.

"Thank you."

"We have an important case that needs your expertise Sue and I wanted to know if you will be willing to work with another team on a temporary basis?"

Sue breathed a sigh of relief, she was a little worried about being transferred since she married Jack. "Yes of course, what kind of case is it?"

"It deals with illegal distribution of weapons, and we're close to catching them. You will be an enormous help with your skills. The team lead on this is Tom Anderson, have you met him before?"

Sue shook her head. "No, I haven't. When do you want me to start?"

"How about today, I will take you over to his department and introduce you and then he can brief you on the case." Sue nodded and then wondered how Jack was going to take the news.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

When Sue returned to the bullpen all eyes followed her as she walked back to her desk. She looked up to see them watching her, especially Jack.

'Do you want to talk alone?' He signed his question, but Sue shook her head.

"I guess you are all wondering what happened in Ted's office?" She said as they gathered around her desk waiting to hear what the meeting was about. "Well, I will be working with another team temporarily. They need my lip reading skills on an important case they're working on."

"It's only for this one case and then your back with us?" Lucy asked, she already lost her as a room mate and she didn't want to lose her as a co-worker too.

"Yes, it's only temporary." She gave them all a reassuring smile and Jack let out the breath he was holding.

Ted had brought Sue down to her new desk and to meet the team she was now going to be working with. But before she left, Jack asked her to meet him for lunch later.

Afterwards, Jack took Sue out for lunch wanting to hear more about her new assignment. They were seated at the little deli around the corner from the Hoover Building. "So what kind of case will you be working on Sue?"

"Something about illegal weapons distribution, it's very involved." She said.

"Who's the team lead?" Jack asked.

"Tom Anderson."

"Did you just say, Tom Anderson?" His jaw clenched when he heard the name.

"Yeah, what's wrong Jack?"

"I just heard some stuff about him. He takes unnecessary risks with his assignments. I've heard rumors that some of his team members had gotten into a few scrapes because of his reckless decisions."

Sue noticed the concern in Jack's eyes and knew that he didn't want her to be placed in any danger. "I'm just going to be working with them doing some surveillance and going over tapes. There's nothing to worry about Jack."

He better not put Sue in any danger or he will have to answer to me, Jack thought to himself. "Just be careful Sue." He reached over and covered her hand with his.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - Thanks for reading and reviewing._ :)

Over the next few weeks Sue had been fitting in nicely with her new team. Tom had given her special attention and was very nice to her. She thought the new case was interesting, but she missed her old team and wished this case would be over soon. She missed Jack especially. He had a case that was keeping him busy and sometimes he would have to leave during the night. Other nights he would miss dinner, and Sue was always up early to get a jump start on the case she was working on. They seemed to keep missing each other.

One night she was working late with her new team leader Tom. It was just the two of them because he wanted her to review some new footage they gathered of the suspects. She was busy at her computer transcribing them, when she felt a hand on her shoulder startling her. "I'm sorry Sue, I was just wondering if you've finished with the tapes?"

"That's okay, I'm almost done here." She turned back to her monitor, then looked at the clock and wondered if Jack was home yet.

Tom's cell started ringing and he got a huge tip from an informant on where the suspects in the case were meeting. He wanted to be there to see what was going down. He looked over at Sue and smiled as an idea came to him. She would be perfect, he thought. She was after all, their new secret weapon.

He walked over to her desk getting her attention. "Sue, I need your help. I just got a tip on where our suspects are meeting tonight. I need you to come with me, so you can read their conversation."

"But shouldn't we call for backup?" She asked, knowing how her old team would always follow procedure.

"There's no time, besides you are perfectly safe. We will keep our distance. Don't worry."

Sue had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but grabbed her coat anyway. She had been in this situation before and nothing happened then, she reasoned with herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was glad that he was able to get off work early that evening. It was just after 5:00 and he decided to stop and pickup some Chinese food for dinner. His case was close to being solved and he was looking forward to spending some time with Sue. He felt bad about how they kept missing each other and working so much on his case. When he got home the apartment was empty so he started to set the table while he waited for Sue. He got out a bottle of wine and lighted a few candles. He kept looking at his watch, wondering where she could be. He tried calling work and there was no answer, so he called her blackberry and that just went to message. That's not like her, he thought. She always made sure she could be reached, especially now that they were married. The more time that passed the more worried Jack became.

Sue and Tom arrived at their destination. It was an old run down warehouse by the docks. They made their way inside, it was dark and the strong musty scent filled their nostrils. Sue had to cover her mouth and nose to keep from coughing. She had to make sure they were very quiet so as not to alert the suspects they were there. Tom held her arm and pointed them out to her, they crouched down behind a few crates so as not to be seen.

She watched the conversation that was happening a few yards in front of her. It was difficult in the dim light of the room, and she had to strain her eyes in order to read them. She whispered quietly to Tom parts of the conversation she could read. Sue was trying to concentrate when suddenly she felt a pair of cold hands wrap around her arms and clamp over her mouth. She tried to scream but it was no use. She looked over sideways to see Tom captured in the same manner.

They were dragged over to the suspects who they were spying on. The larger of the two men holding them began to speak. "We caught these two back there, Boss. What do you want me to do with them?"

"Who are you?" The older gentleman asked them.

"F.B.I.," Sue admitted. She was terrified and wished she had never gone there with Tom in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - Thanks for all your comments!_ :)

Jack drove over to the Hoover Building, thinking that maybe there was a reason why she didn't answer the phone or maybe there was some clue as to where she might have gone. When he got there, he noticed her car was parked in the parking garage. He went into the building and down towards her new department, the lights were out and no one was in there. He checked her desk but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then he walked over to Tom's desk and noticed an address written down on a piece of note paper.

Jack pulled out his cell phone and called Bobby. He told him about Sue's disappearance and the address he found on Tom's desk. He hoped that this was where Sue had gone off too. He quickly drove over to Bobby's place and picked him up. Then they headed for the old warehouse by the docks. When they got there, they found Tom's car parked outside and Levi was in the back seat. Levi sat up when he saw Jack and barked. Jack opened the door and brought Levi to the back of his vehicle.

Bobby and Jack then went into the warehouse with their guns drawn. They checked the place out but there was no sign of Sue or Tom. Jack contacted Tara, he told her about Sue and asked her if she could try and track down either Sue or Tom on her computer. "Sue must still have her blackberry with her and hopefully she might have turned it on at some point." Jack said.

xxx

Sue slowly opened her eyes and looked around, her head was pounding. There wasn't much light and a cold shiver ran up her back. She saw Tom laying a few feet away from her and she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She crawled over to him and nudged his arm trying to wake him up. His eyes began to open and he rubbed his head trying to ease the pain. When his vision cleared he saw Sue by his side. "Sue, are you okay?"

"Yeah, my heads just a little sore."

"Mine too, they must have knocked us out before they brought us here." Tom got up and tried to open the only door in the room. It was no use, they were locked in. He checked his pockets, they had taken his gun, cell phone and wallet.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Sue asked, the tears began to slip down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this."

Sue nodded at him, all she could think about was Jack right now and what must be going through his mind. He must know by now that she was missing. She silently sent up a prayer to God to keep them safe and to guide Jack to where they were.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N - Thanks again for your reviews. _

xxx

Bobby and Jack had been driving around D.C. trying to find some kind of clue that would lead them to Sue. It seemed like hours had gone by, but Jack kept in touch with Tara to see if she had any leads. She told them that Sue's blackberry hadn't been turned on and she couldn't get anything on Tom either.

Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. Bobby looked over at him, he knew how much Jack loved Sue and hated to see his best friend going through this horrible nightmare. "Don't worry Mate, we'll find her."

"Thanks Crash. I just wish we had some kind of lead or something."

When they drove back to the bullpen. Tara was there on her computer working hard to help find Sue. She called Myles, D, and Lucy and told them what was happening. They were all there when Jack and Bobby walked in. "Thanks guys for helping out." Jack said.

"No thanks needed Jack, this is Sue we're talking about. We're all here for you." D replied and patted him on the back. Then he briefed them all on the information that was gathered so far on the case that Sue's team had been working on.

Jack looked over at Tara when she tried to get their attention. "Tara, do you have any new information for us?" He asked.

"We just got a copy of Tom's phone records and I've been going over his calls from the past 24 hours. He got a call just before he left with Sue. That's probably what led them to go to the docks."

Jack nodded, his fists clenched at his side. He knew Tom was bad news and he should have stopped Sue from working with him. But knowing her stubborn streak, nothing he said would have changed her mind. She already agreed to the assignment and she would have probably accused him of being over protective. He ran his hand through his hair. Please God help us find her, I love her so much. I can't lose her now, he silently prayed as his eyes glistened with unshed tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Sue was very cold and shivered as she sat on the concrete floor. She pulled her long jacket tighter around her body seeking the warmth that seemed to elude her. She thought about Levi and she was worried about him too, they left him in the back of the car. She hoped that Jack was able to find him.

Tom had been pacing the small room trying to figure out a way for them to get out. He could hear the voices of the bodyguards outside of the room. It sounded like they were arguing about what they were going to do with them.

Sue felt something jabbing into her side and wondered what it could be. Her hand ran along the side of her jacket, and then she reached inside. Her eyes brightened immediately when she realized she had placed her blackberry in the inside pocket of her jacket before they went into the warehouse. She couldn't believe she forgot about it. The bodyguards must have missed it when they searched her earlier. She pulled it out and turned it on, calling Jack immediately.

When Jack's cell phone rang he noticed Sue was calling him. "Sue, are you alright? Where are you?" He motioned towards Tara that he had Sue on the line.

"I'm okay Jack, I was at the old warehouse by the docks but the suspects we were watching captured us and brought us somewhere. I don't know where we are, they locked us in a room. There are no windows, just one door. I'm locked in here with Tom"

"It's okay honey, we'll find you. Just keep talking, I'm here with Tara she will get us a location soon and then we can come and get you." The words flashing across her screen.

"I love you Jack…."

That was the last thing Jack heard before the line went dead.

Tom walked over to Sue, when he noticed the look of despair spread over her face. "What happened?"

"My battery died, I hope Tara had enough time to get the location." She replied.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N - Thanks for the reviews._

xxx

"Tara, the line went dead. Were you able to get anything?' Jack asked

"Just barely Jack", she said as she wrote the address down for him on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Alright guys, lets go!" Jack announced, and they all suited up in their gear. He and Bobby went together in his car, and D along with Myles went in another. They also called for back up just in case they needed it.

When they got to the location, they checked the perimeters of the building. They were careful when they went in, not knowing how many suspects were in the building. There were only four that they knew of, the two bodyguards and the two suspects who were making the deal.

They got out of their vehicles after Jack told them how they were going to proceed. They carefully made there way inside, guns drawn and slowly checking out every room. Jack motioned to Bobby when he noticed the two bodyguards, and in no time they had them both down on the ground. The back up agents had surrounded the building. D and Myles found the other two suspects and they had taken them down. They were handcuffed and brought out.

Jack grabbed the hair of one of the bodyguards he had on the ground, pulling his head back. "Where are they?" He asked angrily.

"Who?"

"You know who. The two you've captured, there better not be a scratch on them for your sake." Jack pulled him back farther making him grimace in pain.

"Okay…okay…. they're in that room over there." He moved his head towards the door across the corridor.

D and Myles came in and then Jack nodded in their direction. They took over and grabbed the two bodyguards taking them into custody.

Jack called out to Tom and he responded. He asked about Sue and Tom said she was fine. Jack told him to keep Sue away from the door because he was going to break it down.

Tom led Sue to the back of the room telling her that they've been found. Moments later the door flew open and Sue gasped when she saw Jack. She ran into his arms and he held her tight, running his hands over her making sure she wasn't hurt as relief washed over him. "Thank God you found us Jack," she said as tears of joy slipped down her cheeks. He held her face in his hands, his eyes taking in the sight of her and wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys got here." Tom said.

Anger had shot through Jack when he heard Tom's words. He couldn't keep it contained any longer and letting go of Sue he lunged for Tom pinning him against the wall. His hands clutching the lapels of his jacket. "What the heck were you thinking putting her in danger like that?"

Sue went up to Jack putting her hand on his arm. "Jack don't, it's not all his fault. I made the decision to go. I know we should have called for back up."

Jack looked over at her. "You should have never been placed in this kind of situation. He is to blame, he's the team lead, he was the one making the decisions."

"Look Jack, I'm sorry. I already apologized to Sue and it won't happen again. I promise." He squeaked out as Jack still had him by the neck.

After one final shove Jack released his hold on him. "You're right, it won't happen again. You can bet on that because Ted is going to hear about this."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N - Thanks for reading and reviewing._

xxxxx

The first thing Jack did was drive Sue to the hospital. She tried to tell him that she was fine and that she wasn't hurt but he wasn't hearing it. He wanted to make sure that she didn't suffer any injuries, especially after being knocked out by the bodyguards.

After the necessary tests were run she was released. She was given some pain medication for her headache, but everything else was fine and Jack was glad she was okay. Their next stop was the bullpen to pick up Levi who was there with Lucy and Tara. When Sue walked in they all rushed to her side. Levi jumped up, excited to see her. "Hey Boy! I missed you too." She said rubbing his ears.

Lucy and Tara both gathered around her and they each gave her a hug. "We were so worried about you Sue, are you okay?" Lucy asked as tears filled her eyes, and Sue nodded telling them that she was fine thanks to Jack.

D came over and informed them that they had caught all of the suspects who were involved in the case Sue was working on. They just had to fill out the reports and then the case would be closed, which meant that Sue could go back to working with her old team.

They all rejoiced at the news and gave each other high-fives all around.

Jack was very quiet during the car ride home and Sue began to worry. When they entered the apartment, she turned to him and signed. 'Are you mad at me?'

He hung up their jackets and then took her hands in his as he led her to the couch. "I'm not mad at you Sue. I'm angry with Tom. He was the one in charge and he's to blame for putting you in danger. I knew what kind of guy he was and I knew that I couldn't stop you from working with him since you already accepted the assignment."

She signed 'sorry,' making the circular motion over her chest.

"I'm sorry too," he said and signed. "I've been busy with my own case and we never had a chance to talk. Maybe if I was available this could have been avoided."

"It's not your fault Jack. It's over now, lets just put it behind us."

"Sue, I've never been so scared in my life. I know that I've come close to losing you in the past and it was the worst feeling in the world. I love you so much and if anything were to happen to you….." Words failed him as he tried to voice his emotions. But Sue saw it written all over his face and in his eyes, which had now glazed over with tears.

She squeezed his hands which were still holding hers. "I love you too Jack. I should have told you what was happening or left you a message. I think we should make a promise that if something unusual comes up in a case we should let each other know about it and where we will be."

He nodded, liking the idea. "That sounds good."

'O.K.,' she signed.

Jack held his arms open to her and she moved into his embrace. His lips found hers and he ran his tongue along her bottom lip seeking entrance. She granted it easily meeting him halfway, their tongues engaging in a sweet dance of love. They both moaned in unison, as they took the kiss deeper.

After long moments, they eased the kiss and pulled back for some much needed air. She snuggled into his embrace, laying her head on his chest. He loved being with her like this. He never wanted to let her go as he held her close to his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - Thanks to those still reading and commenting. :)

*** Just a warning ... this chapter is pure J/S Fluff - Enjoy! ***

xxxxx

It felt so good to be in his arms again, she thought. She had missed him so much when they were working on separate cases. When he began rubbing her back in comforting strokes, she looked up at him with bright hazel eyes.

"How about a warm bath?" He asked.

"That sounds nice," She replied with a soft smile on her lips.

"Good, you rest here and I will get it ready." He brushed his lips against hers, capturing her lower lip between his teeth and nibbled softly before pulling away leaving her wanting more.

When he came back he held out his hand and led her to the bathroom where a tub full of bubbles awaited her. He had lighted a few candles and the room looked very inviting. He moved closer to her with a sly smile and started to unbutton her blouse. She watched him slowly removed each piece of her clothing, a thrill of anticipation running through her each time his fingers brushed against her skin. Then he started to remove his own. She stood there watching intently as each part of the body she had become familiar with was revealed to her.

He took her hand and led her to the bathtub, helping her in and then getting in behind her. He had a basin of warm water beside the tub and a pitcher.

With his fingers running through her hair he urged her to tilt her head back as he poured warm water over her hair. Then he grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some in his hand. In no time he was rubbing sweet smelling bubbles in her hair and massaging her scalp. She felt like she was in heaven as a low moan escaped her lips. Jack smiled to himself, rinsing her hair with another pitcher of water. She lay back against him as he took his time to wash and caress the rest of her body. Turning over to face him, he noticed her eyes had darkened with desire. She thanked him with a heart stopping kiss, causing him to shudder beneath her.

When she pulled back he pulled her back in, covering her lips with a passionate kiss of his own. As their tongues danced in sync with each other, his hands came up and began a new journey over familiar territory. His fingers caressed and stroked over each dip and curve of her body. Sue lifted herself up slightly as his lips travelled down her neck and then continued even lower. She then returned his tender assault by placing open mouth kisses down his broad smooth chest. It wasn't long until their desires had spiralled out of control and the need to unite as one had taken over.

Afterwards they lay together intertwined. It felt so good to hold her in his arms again, Jack thought. He felt her shiver and noticed the water had cooled. He ran his hands over her skin warming her again. When her eyes met his he said, "waters cold." She nodded and raised herself up. He helped her out of the tub and dried her off, wrapping her pale blue robe around her body. Then he pulled on his navy one. 'Hungry?' He signed. "I picked up Chinese food earlier, I can heat it up."

"Yes….I'm starved." She said and followed him into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Thanks for your reviews.

xxxxx

The next morning Sue woke up to the smell of coffee, toast and bacon. She slowly stretched out her body and then sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. Jack came into the room with a tray for her. "Hey sleepyhead, I hope you're hungry."

He placed the tray on her lap. "This is so sweet. Thank you." She said as she caressed the side of his face, giving him a quick morning kiss. She looked down at the food, it looked good except for the eggs which were a little undercooked. When the smell of the eggs reached her a wave of nausea washed over her. She immediately pushed the tray away and covered her mouth as she ran into the bathroom.

It can't be that bad, Jack thought as he lowered his head to smell his food. He got up and stood outside the bathroom door, he could hear her getting sick. After several minutes he walked in and she was bent over the sink rinsing her mouth out. He touched her shoulder and she looked up at him. 'You okay?' He signed.

She shook her head. "I don't know, I don't feel so good."

Jack placed his hand on her forehead and it felt cool to his touch. "There's no fever. Maybe you caught a bug or something, I can take you to the doctor."

"No that's okay, I was just at the hospital last night and they said everything was fine. I'll just get some rest, then I'll go back to work in a day or two." She felt really tired too, but thought it was from the ordeal she had been through.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked.

Sue shook her head. "Don't worry Jack, I'll probably be sleeping most of the day. If I feel any worse I will call you."

He didn't want to leave her, he wanted to stay home and take care of her. But he agreed reluctantly. "All right, my case is wrapping up today so I will be home early."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. He lowered his face to hers, giving her a soft kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

When Jack went into work that morning he was on a mission. He walked into the bullpen and everyone asked him how Sue was doing. He told them she was fine and that she needed to take a few days off after everything she had been through.

After hanging up his jacket he walked over to Ted Garrett's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," he said.

Ted looked up to see Jack walk in with a serious look on his face. "Jack, I know why you're here. D stopped by earlier and he filled me in on everything that happened last night."

"I knew something like this was going to happen." Jack said, shaking his head.

"How did you know?" Ted asked.

"There's been talk around the bureau about Tom for years."

"Well, I haven't heard any of these rumours and if I knew about it I wouldn't have allowed Sue to work with him without further investigation."

Jack nodded, he knew Ted would never knowingly put Sue in a situation like that. "So, what happens now?"

"Tom has been suspended while the bureau conducts a separate investigation into how he handled this case."

"That's all he's getting, a suspension. He purposely disregarded the rules and put one of his team members in danger." Jack said, raising his voice in anger.

"I know you're upset, but we have to follow policy practices ourselves. If his wrong doing comes to light during the investigation, he will no longer be an agent. He will have an option to work a desk job or to leave the bureau."

Jack nodded understanding where Ted was coming from, and his anger began to subside.

"How is Sue doing?" Ted asked.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning, she will be taking a few days off."

"Well, you tell her to take all the time she needs."

"Thanks Ted, I will." Jack replied and went back to the bullpen.

The rest of the day was quiet and Jack used the time to write his reports on the case they had just solved. He kept looking at the clock on the wall, he couldn't wait to get home to Sue.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N - Thanks to proudtobeamerican18 for the review and to those still reading._

_xxxxx_

Sue had been napping most of the day when she felt a wet sloppy kiss against her arm and then a cold wet nose nudging her shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened, seeing Levi by her bedside. He placed his paw on her arm, trying to get her attention. Then he placed his paw on the nightstand where her blackberry was, letting her know someone was calling her.

"Thanks boy," she said as she slowly sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She reached for her blackberry, noticing it was the hospital calling her.

She answered it, as she read the words flash across the screen. "Hello, is this Mrs. Hudson?"

"Yes," she replied wondering why the hospital was calling.

"We were just going over your blood work and something came up during the test that you should know about."

"I hope nothing is wrong." Sue didn't know what it could be.

"You are perfectly healthy Mrs. Hudson. The test shows that you are pregnant, you're going to have a baby."

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked, a little surprised that it had happened so soon.

"Yes we are positive. We suggest you make an appointment with your doctor to get you started on your prenatal care."

"Yes, I will do that. Thank you." She placed her blackberry back on the nightstand. She looked over at Levi who had a happy look on his face. "Jack and I are going to have a baby." She said letting the news sink in as she patted Levi on the head. She thought back to when she had her last cycle and realized it was before the honeymoon. She had been so busy working on the case that she completely forgot about it. Her hand drifted down to her tummy, thinking to herself that she was now carrying Jack's baby. A beautiful smile spread across her face and she couldn't wait to tell Jack.


	15. Chapter 15

It was early in the evening when Jack walked into the apartment. The aroma of a home cooked meal reaching his senses. He breathed in the scent and walked around the corner noticing Sue in the kitchen. Her back was towards him and she didn't see him. Levi placed his paw on her leg, getting her attention. She turned as Jack walked up to her. 'Smells wonderful, you must be feeling better,' he signed.

'Yes, I feel a lot better,' she replied with a smile.

"That's good, I was worried about you today." He said, noticing that she looked like the picture of health. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were shining bright. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek before lowering his lips to hers, giving her a soft sweet kiss.

'I hope you're hungry,' she signed to him.

'I'm starved.' His stomach grumbled at that moment confirming his words, and he smiled to himself.

He helped Sue by setting the table while he watched her. She looked completely different than when he left her that morning. Maybe she just needed some rest, he thought to himself. He was glad that she was feeling better.

After dinner Jack told her he would clean up and that she should relax on the couch. He suggested she pick out a movie for them to watch, but Sue had another idea. She knew that she wanted to tell Jack about the baby tonight, thinking of different ways she could tell him. Her mind began to drift as her hand caressed her tummy. She was still amazed that they were going to be parents. She knew that Jack would be a great Dad.

Levi interrupted her thoughts when he ran up to Jack who was approaching the couch. Sue held out her hand to him. "Jack there's someone I want you to meet." She announced with a playful look on her face, urging him to sit down beside her

Confusion had spread across his features, not understanding what she was saying. It was just the two of them there with Levi. When he sat down she took his hand and guided it to rest on her abdomen. He gave her a questioning look, but she just nodded with a smile playing upon her lips. Moments later realization had dawned on him. "Sue are you? ….. Are we? ….."

"Yes Jack, I'm pregnant. You are going to be a Daddy."

He was awestruck at first. Then a radiant smile spread across his features, the joy lighting up his dark brown eyes.

"Are you happy?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is the best news Sue. I love you so much and I love our baby already." His hand now caressed her tummy. He leaned over and captured her lips in a long passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, he moved lower and placed a kiss on her tummy as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you Jack." She whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - Thank you so much for all of your reviews.

** More J/S fluffiness in this chapter. **

xxxxx

The next morning they both slept in, there was no need to wake up early for work since it was Saturday. Sue was the first to wake as the suns rays peeked in through the curtains. Visions of the passionate night she had shared with Jack flooded through her mind. The butterflies now floating around in her stomach as she recalled the slow and gentle way he made love to her throughout the night. Taking his time showing her how much she was loved and cherished. Now she lay spooned against him, his arms encircling her and his hand resting protectively on her abdomen. She reluctantly opened her eyes, not wanting to leave the warmth and safety of his arms.

Jack felt her shift as he too was trying to prolong the dreamless state in which he was in. His arms tightened around her, holding her close. His lips had turned upwards into a smile remembering the night before. Every time they came together always surpassed the last. He thought their wedding night was perfect, he had never been with someone he was truly in love with. Sue was his first in every sense of the word. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Now his senses awakened to the feel of her soft skin against him and the lingering scent of her that was essentially Sue. When he opened his eyes he took in the beauty of the graceful expanse of her neck before him. He lowered his lips, trailing kisses up the side of her neck towards her ear, reaching his goal he lightly captured the lobe between his teeth. Hearing the low moan escaping her lips, he smiled to himself.

"Jack," she moaned his name and he turned her chin to place a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Morning my love," he said when the kiss had ended several minutes later.

"Good Morning," Sue replied as she slowly stretched while still in his arms. She turned slightly so she could read him better. Her head lay against his shoulder as her hand rested on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer, while her leg slipped between his.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." He said dreamily.

"Me too." She smiled up at him. Moments later the spell was broken when Levi sneaked into their room. He placed both his paws on the end of the bed, letting out a bark.

Jack and Sue both looked at each other and laughed. "I guess he needs to go out." Jack said and Sue nodded. "I'll take him." He told her.

While Jack was out, Sue took a shower and got dressed. When she walked into the kitchen Jack had already returned and fed Levi. He was now sitting at the table eating a bowl a cereal. Sue felt a little hungry and she poured herself a bowl too.

"I didn't take him for a walk yet, I thought we could go to the park together. Maybe throw the ball around, I think he's feeling a bit neglected." He motioned towards Levi, who was laying on the floor watching them.

"I think you're right, that's a great idea." Sue agreed.

After breakfast, Jack, Sue and Levi walked over to the park. They took turns throwing the ball for Levi to fetch and running around with him. They were all having a great time. Sue thought about the little one she was carrying and the fun family times ahead of them. She pictured them playing with their children and Levi, as a smile spread across her face.

She and Jack had decided to wait to tell their friends she was expecting. They wanted to wait until she was further along, but she knew it would be hard keeping this secret from Lucy. She remembered how they both giggled over the fact that Lucy will probably be the first one to find out their news.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N - Thanks for your reviews._

xxxxx

A few weeks had gone by and no one had suspected anything different about Sue. She was lucky that her morning sickness hadn't happened at work yet. The nausea seemed to come around early in the morning after she got up from bed. She couldn't keep her breakfast down, so she usually skipped it and had a few crackers instead.

Later that morning, the doctor's office called her at work. They reminded her of the scheduled ultrasound appointment she had for that afternoon. When Sue finished with the call, she waved to Jack getting his attention. 'Dr.'s appointment at 3:00,' she signed to him and he nodded.

Jack told the team that he and Sue had a meeting that afternoon and that they wouldn't be returning. When they arrived at the doctor's office, they sat down in the waiting room. They were both so excited to see their baby for the first time. Only she and Jack had noticed her little baby bump, it was still early enough that she was able to hide it with loose fitting sweaters and jackets. They planned on telling their news to the team very soon.

The doctor came out and called them into her office. "Hello Mr. & Mrs. Hudson. How are you?"

"We are doing well. We're both very excited about the baby." Sue replied.

"Yes, congratulations." She smiled at them, and then directed Sue to lay on the bed and explained to her what was going to happen with the test.

Jack stood by the bed and held Sue's hand. He had a grin on his face, and he squeezed her hand. He watched as the doctor placed the gel on her tummy. Then she directed their attention to the screen, pointing out the small shape that was their baby. "Awww ….. Jack …. That's our baby." Sue said in awe. He looked over at her and noticed her eyes glistening with unshed tears, as the wetness began to gather in his own eyes. 'Beautiful,' he signed and lifted her hand to his lips giving her a gentle kiss.

"Everything looks fine, the baby is perfectly healthy." The doctor told them.

They were both relieved to know that everything was progressing as it should and there were no problems. The doctor wiped the gel off Sue's tummy and gave them each a picture of their baby that they could take home with them.

Jack picked up some take out on the way home. They had dinner and afterwards Sue joined him on the couch. He welcomed her into his arms as he held the picture of their baby. They both gazed at it, still amazed that they created this little life.

Jack touched her shoulder getting her attention. "I'm going to get a picture frame for this and put it on my desk at work."

Sue gasped, "You can't Jack, we haven't told them yet."

He chuckled at her words, as an idea formed in his mind. "This will be how we'll tell them. You get one too and we'll have a matching pair. Then we will see who notices it first."

Sue opened her mouth in mock astonishment and then playfully punched his arm. "You are so bad," she giggled.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Jack and Sue went out on their lunch hour to find matching picture frames for the ultrasound picture of their baby. Sue didn't think he would actually go through with it, but he was serious. She thought it was a great idea since the team had always been close and they loved playing jokes on each other. She smiled to herself as she thought about how this would all play out.

While in the car Jack put their pictures in the frames and gave one to Sue. When they got back to their desks, it was just them in the bullpen as the others were still on their lunch. They pulled out the pictures and placed them on their desks. They smiled at each other, but then kept a straight face when Tara walked in.

"Hey guys!" Tara greeted them, she thought they were acting strange but just shrugged it off.

"Hey Tara," they both said to her. Tara didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and sat behind her desk, she busily logged into her computer while munching on an apple.

Jack and Sue both went back to their work and waited to see who would be the first to notice their new pictures.

Lucy returned from lunch and went to her desk. The phone kept her busy during the next hour. She had a few messages for Myles who had been out at a meeting. When Myles came in, he breezed by her, so she got up from her desk to deliver the messages. All of a sudden something caught her eye on Sue's desk. There was something different she thought, and took a step back. Jack looked up to see the puzzled look on her face as she focused on the picture frame. Her face changed suddenly and her mouth dropped open in shock. She looked over at Jack's desk noticing the same type of frame. She looked at him but he turned his head pretending to be busy on his computer.

Her hand touched Sue's shoulder getting her attention. Sue looked up at Lucy and saw the direction of her gaze, but Sue kept a straight face. "Sue… is that a… are you? …. Sue?" Lucy looked at her as she fumbled over her words.

Sue smiled and nodded, and Lucy let out the loudest squeal. Jack was now laughing as he witnessed the whole exchange. He had a feeling that Lucy would be the one to notice first.

Everyone else perked up when they heard Lucy. "What's going on?" Tara asked and they all gathered around Sue's desk to see what the commotion was.

Lucy pointed to the picture, "Sue's pregnant!"

The rest of the team cheered and clapped. They each offered them their congratulations. Lucy and Tara both gave Sue a big hug and began asking her questions about the baby.

Meanwhile Myles, Bobby and D crowded around Jack's desk looking at his picture. "Congrats Mate!" Bobby told him shaking his hand and patting him on the back and Myles also offered his good wishes.

"Congratulations Jack, if you need any advice you can come to me. I'm an old pro at this." D said with a chuckle.

Both Jack and Sue thanked everyone. Then Jack leaned over and signed to Sue. 'I wish I had a camera when Lucy spotted that picture. That look was priceless,' and they both giggled remembering Lucy's reaction.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N - Thanks for reading and reviewing._ :)

xxxxx

The team was hard at work reviewing a new case. After being briefed on the case by D, he told Jack and Sue that Ted wanted to see them in his office.

They walked quietly into Ted's office, not knowing what the meeting was about.

"Hello Jack, Sue, have a seat." He greeted them.

"Hi Ted," Jack replied.

"I wanted to update you both on the investigation we had done on Tom Anderson. Our findings have revealed that he had broken many rules while handling this case. We have decided that it was best to relieve him of his duties with the bureau."

Jack looked over at Sue, then back at Ted. "Thanks for letting us know Ted. It's a relief knowing that he will no longer be able to put others in danger."

Ted nodded, then looked over at Sue. "Sue, I want to thank you for co-operation in our investigation and I want you to know that if we knew about Tom sooner, I would never have asked you to work with him."

"I know Sir," she said understandingly. "I shouldn't have gone along when he asked me to. I knew that we should have called for back up."

"It's not your fault, he can be very persuasive. But he was in charge and he was the one responsible." Ted reassured her and she nodded.

He smiled at both of them. "Well, I have been hearing some good news floating around here these days. I hear congratulations are in order." He said, changing the subject to a more pleasant one.

"Yes, thank you." Sue said, "Jack and I are very happy."

Ted shook both of their hands and told them that if they needed anything to let him know.


	20. Chapter 20

The next few months had passed by quickly. Sue's pregnancy had been progressing well and her morning sickness had subsided. Jack loved seeing her blossom with their growing child. He couldn't wait for the baby to be born. He loved rubbing her tummy at night and talking to the baby. He didn't realize how much he wanted to be father until he found out that Sue was carrying his child.

Tara and Lucy had been planning a surprise baby shower for her. They started making preparations two months in advance. They invited both grandparents to stay at the apartment and they flew in the night before. Jack decided to take the guys to a football game while the girls were at their party. He told Sue that he got tickets for the game and planned on going out with guys, while Lucy had invited her to a girls movie afternoon at her place.

Lucy decorated the apartment with balloons, and streamers all in blue, pink, yellow and green. She had set out the food and a cake for desert. Tara stopped by early to help her get organized. Carla and Jack's mom also helped out, but Carla kept her distance letting Lucy and Tara direct them in what they needed.

Jack's main job was to distract Sue while the party was being set up and then he would bring her by later. They took Levi to the park and then he told her he would drop her off at Lucy's.

It was thirty minutes before Sue was supposed to be there and the guests began to arrive. Donna, Amanda, and Sue's friends from Deaf Club, had all come by with their gifts. Lucy welcomed them in and placed the gifts on a separate table.

Jack walked Sue up to the door, and she gave him a sideways glance. "You didn't have to come up Jack."

"I wanted to say hi to Lucy and Tara." He said, secretly wanting to see Sue's surprised face instead.

She rolled her eyes at him wondering what he was up to, since he saw them at work yesterday. She knocked on the door.

Lucy opened the door with a big grin on her face. "Hey!' She said and stepped aside as Sue walked in.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled and signed at the same time.

Sue gasped in surprise. "Oh! Wow! Thank you!"

Lucy threw her arm around her friend. "I hope you like it Sue! It was hard keeping it a secret."

"Yes, Thank you. Everything looks lovely." Sue replied, giving Lucy a hug.

Then she turned around to see Jack behind her with a sly grin on his face. "You knew about this didn't you?" She pointed her finger at him.

He laughed. "Yeah, happy baby shower sweetheart." He kissed her on the cheek.

Sue's mom and dad came over and gave their daughter a hug and a kiss. She was so happy to see her parents and Jack's parents, who each gave her a big hug too. Jack signed to Sue that he was taking their Dad's to the game. "Have fun everybody and enjoy the party." He said before they left.

When the guys left, the girls all cheered. "Now it's just us, lets get this party started." Tara announced as they all clapped and started to gather around the food table.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N - Thanks to proudtobeamerican18 for your review and to those still reading.

xxxxx

When Jack brought Sue home she was very tired. She just wanted to lie down. She had a lot of fun at her party and enjoyed everyone's company. She was especially glad that her parents and Jack's parents had come down too. She enjoyed talking to Jack's mom, she was a very special lady and she always loved her conversations with her.

Jack had left the gifts in the car, he was going to bring them up later. They stopped in front of the apartment door when they noticed a package on the floor. It was addressed to both of them, but there was no return address. Sue bent to pick it up but Jack stopped her. "Don't touch it," he said, thinking to himself that it looked somewhat suspicious.

"What's wrong Jack?" Sue asked.

"I don't know, it could be nothing, but I don't want to take any chances." He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Bobby's number. He told Bobby about the package and within fifteen minutes he was there.

"Hey Mate! It's a good thing you didn't open it." He said. They called the bomb guys and then they thoroughly checked the apartment.

Bobby left with the guys and promised to call Jack as soon as they found out anything. Sue was relieved when she was able to walk into the apartment. She sat down on the couch, laying against the pillows. Her back was starting to hurt, and Jack noticed the strained expression on her face.

'You o.k.?' He signed, when he sat beside her.

"My back is a little sore, I just need to rest a bit."

"I can give you a message." He winked at her and she smiled back at him accepting his offer. She turned slightly, leaning forward against the cushions and he began to ease away the kinks and soothe her tired muscles. Jack always gave a great massage, he was a natural, she thought and her eyes began to close. When he noticed she had fallen asleep he carried her to bed and then he laid down beside her. His hand smoothing away a lock of her blond hair, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He was content to lay there and watch her sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Sue was still sleeping when Jack's phone rang. He carefully got off the bed so as not to wake her and walked out of the bedroom. He noticed it was Bobby calling him. "Hey Crash."

"Hey Sparky, that package was definitely a bomb. There's no way to track it because it looks like someone just placed it in front of your door."

"Are you serious? Why would someone do something like that?" Jack was getting angry.

"I don't know Mate, do you think it could be someone you and Sue have investigated in the past."

"I guess it could be. We'll just have to be a little more careful until we catch the person."

"I agree, but right now I'll call D and let him know. How is Sue?" Bobby asked.

"She's fine, she's sleeping right now." Jack told him.

"Well, you tell her not to worry. We'll catch this creep, whoever they are."

"Thanks Crash."

Sue walked into the room when Jack finished with his phone call. "You were talking to Bobby. Did he have any information about the package?"

He looked over at her, he didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to scare her, but he knew he couldn't keep this from her. "Yeah, it was a bomb."

She gasped in shock. "Oh Jack, who would do something like that?" Her hand resting on her tummy.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But Bobby said not to worry, we'll catch whoever it is." He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back in soothing strokes.

An idea came to Sue and she pulled back from his embrace. "Jack do you think it's Tom?"

Letting her words sink in as he thought about it. It could very well be Tom, maybe he blamed them for losing his job. "I think that's possible Sue. We'll talk to D about it tomorrow."


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N - Thanks for your reviews._

xxxxx

The next day, Jack told D about Sue's suspicion that it could be Tom who left the package at their door. But D informed them that they couldn't do anything at the moment because they needed evidence to prove this. Jack ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, he hoped to catch this person soon. He was more protective of Sue especially now since she was carrying his child. He couldn't let anything happen to her or the baby.

Tara was busy gathering tapes at different locations around Jack's apartment. She hoped that this would give them some kind of clue as to who could have left the package at their door. When she got all the tapes, she spent the rest of the day reviewing them.

Something caught Tara's attention on the monitor and she called over to Jack and Sue. They both walked to her desk and she moved the monitor so that they could see what she was looking at. There was an older man on the screen, his clothes were tattered and dirty, he was carrying the package that was placed in front of their apartment.

Jack and Sue both looked at each other, a puzzled look in their eyes. Neither one of them recognized this man. "Someone must have hired him." Jack said.

Myles and Bobby drove around Jack's neighbourhood, trying to locate the suspect. By his appearance they figured he might be a homeless person, and if this was the case then maybe he would still be around the area. Myles spotted the old man in the park going through one of the garbage receptacles. He motioned to Bobby and pointed him out. They surrounded him and then took him in for questioning.

"Why am I here? I wasn't doin nuthin." The elderly man said.

Myles pulled out the picture of him holding the package and walking down the street. "I wouldn't call that nothing." He pointed at the picture. Jack and Sue were watching behind the screen.

"I don't know nuthin about that. Some guy paid me to deliver it."

"Did you know there was a bomb in that package?" Bobby leaned in getting in his face.

"What?… No…. the guy told me it was a gift for his friends havin a baby."

"Well he lied to ya. There was a bomb in there and it could have killed a lot of people." Bobby's voice was now raised in anger.

The old man was visibly frightened. "I didn't know, I swear."

"Who hired you?" Myles asked him.

The old man shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't tell me his name."

Myles pulled out a picture of Tom Anderson. "Was it him?"

"Yeah that's the guy!"


	24. Chapter 24

D walked over to Jack and Sue's desk. He waved to Sue getting her attention before he spoke. "We've got Tom in custody, they brought him in a few hours ago."

Jack raised his eyebrow with interest. "Really," he said and then looked over at Sue.

"He confessed to everything. He was very distraught, and he said that after he lost his job with the bureau he couldn't find any work. It seems that he blamed you and Sue for being fired."

"So what's going to happen to him?" Sue asked.

"He will have to face the charges against him, and they are also going to run psychological tests on him."

"Well, I'm glad that no one was hurt and he's now off the streets." Jack said relieved.

"Yeah me too," D replied.

During the drive home from work, Sue looked over at Jack. She noticed that he wasn't taking the same route that he usually did. "Aren't we going home?"

Jack looked over at her and shook his head. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise." He said winking at her, his hand covering hers.

Jack stopped in the middle of a quiet suburban street. The houses were very similar to the one they stayed at when they went undercover as a married couple. He parked in front of one that had a for sale sign on the front lawn.

"Jack?" Sue looked over at him questioningly.

He got out and opened the passenger door, helping her out. "Lets go inside, I got the key from the real estate agent today. I want you to take a look." He took her hand excitedly and led her into the house. They wandered through each room and looked out into the backyard. He turned to her with a big smile on his face. "So, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful Jack, but can we afford it?" Sue asked, she loved the house already and thought about their children happily playing in the big backyard.

"We can afford it, I've gone over our finances and talked to the bank. Besides I want to move in before the baby is born. Our apartment is way too cramped as it is."

Sue threw her arms around him, pulling him close. "I love it Jack. Let's do it!"

He laughed and hugged her tighter. When they pulled back Jack's eyes wandered over her features before resting upon her soft sweet lips. He lowered his head brushing his lips against hers. His tongue leisurely swept across her bottom lip seeking entrance, which she granted easily. Her tongue met his almost instantly drawing him inside. He let out a moan laced with desire at the contact. He took the kiss deeper, stroking and caressing. She matched his motions with heated ones of her own. Her hands moved up into his hair holding him to her as they continued to explore each other. After what seemed like an eternity they both pulled back for some much needed air.

Jack kissed her lightly on the lips. "How about we continue this back home?"

An easy grin gracing his features.

Sue nodded with a sly smile. "Sounds good to me."


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N - Thanks to everyone who have been reading and reviewing my story. This is the second last post and I will also be posting the epilogue following this one._

xxxxx

Sue felt like she had been pregnant forever. She had started her maternity leave the week before her due date, and now that date had come and gone without her going into labour. They had moved into their new home weeks ago and she tried to keep herself busy. She rubbed her belly talking to the baby. "When are you coming little one, Mommy and Daddy are anxious to see you honey." She smiled to herself wondering who the baby would look like.

Later that night Sue was in bed and Jack was fast asleep beside her. She was having some cramping for the past hour, but it wasn't too bad. She knew these things took a long time, but thought she should wake up Jack anyway. She leaned over and placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. "Jack," she said.

"Sue?" He said tiredly.

"I think it's time to have the baby."

Jack's eyes popped open when he heard her words and he sat up in bed. "Are you sure?"

She nodded at him. "The pain's not too bad, but they've been coming closer together."

"How long…. Uh…. Why didn't you tell me?' He quickly got out of bed, running his hand through his hair.

"It's okay Jack, I didn't want them to send us home like the last time. I wanted to be sure."

Jack nodded and went to grab her bags that were already packed. Sue got up from bed to change and immediately a strong contraction had her yelling out for him. He rushed to her side. "Sue, are you okay?"

She breathed through it and after a while it eventually subsided. "That one was bad, I think we should go now." Jack nodded and helped her into some comfortable clothes.

xxx

After many hours had passed, Jack's expression was full of love as he looked down at Sue holding their new son. She was happily smiling down at him as he slept in her arms. He reminded her so much of Jack, from the fine dark hair on his head, to his long dark eyelashes. She knew he was going to be heartbreaker when he grew up just like his dad.

Jack leaned over and kissed her forehead, brushing back a damp lock of hair from her face. She looked up at him with a soft smile. 'He's beautiful, just like you.' He signed to her.

"I think he looks like you Jack," she whispered and Jack leaned down to take his turn in holding him.

Christopher Samuel Hudson now rested in his Daddy's arms. His father looking down at him with eyes full of love, pride and joy.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N - Thanks again for all of your kind reviews. This is the final post, I hope you all enjoy this glimpse into the Hudson's future._

xxxxx

Epilogue

_5 years later..._

It was a beautiful sunny summer afternoon. Jack went into the kitchen to grab something and looking out the window he paused in reflection. The backyard was full of people, they had invited their friends over for a summer barbeque. Sue was talking to Tara and Lucy, while keeping an eye on their two children who were playing in the sprinkler. Levi also stayed close to the children, he was just as protective with them as he was with Sue.

Christopher was five, his hair dark like his fathers, his eyes were hazel in color and he had his mother's sweet smile. They had found out he was deaf when he was almost two. He was very smart for his age and had learned to sign and continued to learn more every day. Their youngest was three, Sarah Marie who was a handful. She had a lot of spunk just like her mother. She was able to hear and was learning to sign also. Jack watched her as she jumped through the sprinkler laughing. Her long blond hair bouncing around her shoulders. Whenever she turned her deep dark brown eyes towards him, he found it difficult to refuse her anything.

Then he looked over at Bobby who was on the patio talking to D and Myles. Jack was happy that Bobby and Tara were engaged to each other and they were to be married the following summer. Myles was still a batchelor who was set in his ways. D and Donna continued to have a wonderful marriage, and Lucy was currently in a steady relationship. Amanda had grown into a lovely young lady, she was going to start college in the fall. The team was still together, Sue continued to work but only on a part time basis so she could spend more time with the children.

Jack took in a deep breath at the sight of his family and friends. Sue walked into the kitchen wondering what was taking Jack so long and noticed him looking out the window deep in thought. "Jack, what are you doing?" she asked, gaining his attention.

"Hmmm… Oh… I was just thinking how lucky I was. I have a beautiful wife, two adorable kids, great friends. Who could ask for more?" He said with a smile.

Sue approached him, placing her hands on his shoulders as he wrapped his around her waist. "Well how about three adorable kids?" A sly smile spreading across her features. Then she giggled when she saw the look of shock on Jack's face.

"Really? We're going to have another baby?" He asked, with a smile that reached his eyes.

Sue nodded and he pulled her into his embrace, holding her tight. When he pulled back, his eyes were misty. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said, her eyes glistening with emotion and her lips covered his in a heart stopping kiss.


End file.
